


Strengthening Bonds

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Picnic, Summer Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Ootori enjoys a stay in Iwatobi, but when someone shows pointed interest in Nayuki, Kuga interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strengthening Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> What with all the similarities between them, I could not resists writing a story with Makoto and Nayuki as cousins. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

“Cousin?” Kisumi’s eyes shone. “Is he like you, Makoto?”

“In some ways.”

Kisumi leaned closer. “Like what? Is he tall? Friendly? Can he swim well?”

Makoto put down the porcelain cup he had been polishing. “He’s not tall, but very friendly. He can swim, but he’s never made it his particular interest.”

Leaning back in the expensive chair, Kisumi closed his eyes. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and put his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. He had been on good terms with Kisumi when they were kids, but now he exhibited a little too much affection for Makoto. Somehow, Sousuke always felt the need to stake his claim when Kisumi was around.

“Your aunt has beautiful porcelain,” Makoto said, perhaps noticing his annoyance.

“Thank you for helping with the polishing.” Sousuke checked Makoto’s hand to make sure it had not been dirtied by their work. “She has asked if you can stay for dinner.”

“Oh!” Makoto smiled in that way that made Sousuke weak. “Is that really all right?”

“Sure.”

Kisumi stood up. “I have to go. Appointment. But I can join you guys when your cousin comes, right?”

“Of course you can,” Makoto replied. “We’re going to have a picnic, but you don’t need to bring anything. Tooru and I will cook.”

“Tooru?” Kisumi considered the name. “So that’s what he’s called.”

“His family name is Nayuki,” Makoto added. “His grandmother and mine are sisters.”

“Great, see you both later!”

As Kisumi made his way through the corridors of the house that belonged to Sousuke’s aunt, he felt really excited. Sure, Yamazaki Sousuke had stolen Makoto’s heart and never let him forget it, but if his cousin was anything as lovely as Makoto, he was very interested in meeting him.

*

Though yesterday's weather report had predicted light rain, none had materialized. Instead, the sun warmed their faces and the grass was not wet. Perfect weather for a picnic.

Sousuke and Ootori spread out the blankets on the grass and put down the cups on a small table. Despite Ootori’s unconventionality, he showed breeding in his manners and Makoto felt right at ease with him. It took more time getting used to another one of Tooru’s friends. Tengenji Kakeru expressed disdain towards his companions every other minute. They did not seem to care much, and Makoto told himself it was just an eccentricity that Tooru and the others had long since gotten used to.

Tengenji, Kuga and the cheerful Hoshitani had gone to the corner shop to buy drinks and a few snacks. Makoto was glad for the temporary quiet around them, so they could set up the picnic in peace.

“Tsukigami-kun, you show exquisite form,” Rei said, watching him stretch his leg against a tree.

“… thank you.”

“Can you teach me? I used to be in the athletics club, but have never been able to stretch like that.”

After a hesitation, Tsukigami nodded.

“I am impressed.” Tooru whispered as he opened the basket filled with rice balls. “Ryuguzaki-san knows how to strike the right chord with him.”

“Rei never holds back when admiring people,” Makoto replied fondly.

Nayuki looked up at Makoto. “Where is Haru-san?”

“He’ll be here shortly. He and Nagisa are picking up Rin from the station.”

“The one you used to swim with?”

Makoto nodded. “With the sharp teeth. You used to be scared of his pictures, but you’ve never met him, I think.”

“No.” Nayuki glanced at Sousuke and lowered his voice. “That is your boyfriend?”

Makoto’s cheeks suddenly felt hot.

Nayuki smiled. “He’s good-looking.”

“Y-es.”

Before they could say anything else, Kisumi walked up to them. “Hi there!”

“That’s Shigino Kisumi,” Makoto said. “He was looking forward to meeting you.”

“Good to see you! You’re Nayuki then?” Kisumi sat down in between them.

“Yes.” He stood up and bowed. “Nice to meet you, Shigino-san.”

“No need to be so formal. Any friend of Makoto’s is my friend and you’re even better. You’re his relative!”

Probably surprised by his enthusiasm, Nayuki threw a small glance at Makoto, before bowing his head again.

“I brought strawberries from our garden. Would you like to try some?”

“Yes, please.”

Nayuki’s friends returned, all carrying plastic bags. Hoshitani pulled out a bottle of lemonade and poured a few cups. Tengenji sat down on the blanket next to Makoto’s. “I have never tried canned food before. If it’s as good as fast food, I will be most pleased.”

Makoto’s eyes became bigger. “Eh?”

“He’s rich,” Nayuki whispered. “Don’t mind him.”

“You have fun friends, Tooru. Can I say Tooru? We often call each other by our first names here,” Kisumi said.

“…if you like.”

Makoto suddenly felt a change in one of the boys that had come with his cousin. It was the quiet one; Kuga. His eyes focused on Kisumi and narrowed when he leaned closer to Nayuki to whisper at him.

“Still want to try those strawberries?”

“Oh, yes. Please,” Nayuki said.

Instead of just handing the fruit to him, Kisumi made a point of feeding it to Nayuki.

The expression on Kuga’s face changed further. Though he had seemed quiet and unassuming before, he was alert now.

Makoto realized that this might be the ‘very secret crush’ Nayuki had talked about when they had last seen each other. Perhaps they had made their feelings known since then. Known or not, Kuga Shu did not seem to appreciate others making a move on Nayuki.

“Kisumi, perhaps you can pick up my siblings,” Makoto suggested. “They had diving lessons until noon, but should be home by now.”

“No problem, Makoto.” Kisumi laid his hand on Nayuki’s arm. “Wanna come?”

“Eh, the picnic needs to be set up, I am afraid.”

“Don’t worry,” Hoshitani cut in. “You’ve done enough. We got you covered.”

Nayuki nodded. “Okay, sure. I’d like to see Ren and Ran again.”

Makoto bit his lip. He had asked Kisumi to pick up his siblings to separate him from Nayuki for a while. This was the opposite of what he had intended.

“Good, see you guys later!” Kisumi waved. They headed back up the slope, towards the path that led to Makoto’s house.

Kuga watched them leave. Feeling a little guilty, Makoto sat down next to him.

“Don’t you want to go along?”

“I am not good at directions. If I lose them, I’ll be a bother, ” Kuga said.

“That’s all right.” Makoto smiled. “See Sousuke there? He’s one of the strongest people I know, but he gets lost all the time.”

Kuga glanced at Sousuke, who had taken charge of distributing food.

“Thank you for letting us all stay with you and Nanase-san,” Kuga said, after a pause.

“No worries. I am glad to meet you as well. Tooru was often too shy to make friends, so I am happy to see he has met you and the others.”

“When he was younger, did he…” Kuga closed his mouth.

“What do you want to ask?”

“I don’t want to pry.”

Makoto gave him another smile. “I am sure you just want to know more about him.”

“Yes.”

By now Makoto could tell Kuga struggled, so he decided to volunteer a little. “Tooru and I always got along well, though he was a real homebody. Whenever Haru and I went for a swim, he would stay in and help out my parents. Soon, he was baking cakes and cooking full meals. When Haru’s parents left for a summer and we had Haru stay with us, Tooru even learned how to make several mackerel dishes.”

Kuga nodded, eager to hear more.

“Tooru loved singing and when he found that we did not laugh at him for it, he did so quite freely. He would accompany my mother on the piano.”

“I can play,” Kuga said.

“The piano? Then you should try to do the same.”

“I…”

“Oi, Makoto!” Rin’s voice.

He turned around. “Hi Rin, long time.”

“Yeah, you’ve been studying too much.”

Makoto gave him a sheepish grin. “Maybe.”

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Hoshitani quickly introduced everybody to Rin.

“What are you carrying?” Rei asked.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Haru’s lunch. You don’t need to ask what’s inside it.”

“Eh? Haru-chan? We’ve all been working so hard on getting this picnic together!” Nagisa let out.

“Nagisa-kun didn’t make anything,” Rei reminded him.

“Hehe, anyway! Where is your cousin, Mako-chan?”

“He’s picking up Ren and Ran, with Kisumi.”

Nagisa pouted. “They could have waited. I wanted to meet him.”

“They’ll be back soon,” Ootori said.

Only noticing Ootori now, Nagisa stared at him. “Oh!”

Ootori smiled. “Yes?”

“You’re really…cool.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“So, will you perform for us today?” Nagisa asked.

“Nagisa! Please just let them relax. They work hard enough every day.” Makoto sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed. Not everybody had noticed, though. Tengenji and Tsukigami bickered about ingredients, while Hoshitani spilled juice on the grass.

“I’m hungry!” Nagisa said. “I hope they hurry up.”

They all glanced at the hill, from which Makoto’s siblings descended. Gou, Kisumi and Nayuki followed at a more leisurely pace.

As Gou headed for her brother, Kisumi took Nayuki’s hand. “There are some molehills around. I’ll help you get down.”

Kisumi slowed his pace and supported Nayuki with much care. Makoto felt more uncomfortable by the second. He was pretty sure there were no molehills around, but a big-city boy like Nayuki could easily be fooled. After a second, he dared a glance at Kuga.

Not surprisingly, he looked very much put out. When Nayuki had come down, he walked towards him.

“Shu?”

“Come sit with me?” he asked quietly.

“You’re Mako-chan’s cousin?” Nagisa waved happily. “I have looked forward to meeting you!”

Shy now that he was the centre of attention, Nayuki looked at the ground. “Nice to meet you.”

From that, Nagisa whirled around and winked at Gou. “Have you seen Tsukigami’s leg muscles yet?”

She had, for she stared at them with a dreamlike smile on her face.

“Okay boys…” Ootori started.

“And girls!” Ran reminded him.

“…and girls,” Ootori said with a nod. “Let’s dig in!”

A cheer went up. Makoto handed chopsticks to Haru, so he could start on the mackerel.

“You’re worrying too much, Makoto.”

“Am I?” he chuckled nervously. “I want them all to feel at home here.”

“You’ve organized this day. That was a lot of work,” Haru said.

Makoto nodded, but he could not help but fret. Though Nayuki had sat down next to Kuga, Kisumi was right on his other side. It was easy for him to command all Nayuki’s attention with his chattering. Kuga simply was not good at small talk. He did not stand a chance.

Or so it seemed. Though Nayuki nodded politely and replied to Kisumi’s questions, he leaned closer to Kuga and gave him smiles that would melt anyone. Kuga, for his part, selected the best pieces of food and put them in Nayuki’s bowl. He poured drinks for the both of them and occasionally spoke so softly that only Nayuki would have been able to hear.

Sousuke watched them with a grim sense of satisfaction when Kisumi did not succeed in prying Nayuki away from Kuga.

But Kisumi did not give up yet. “Hey! I forgot. I told my brother that Makoto’s cousin would be here. He was really excited to meet you! Perhaps Nayuki can stay over at my place instead.”

Most conversations stopped at this. Only Hoshitani and Nagisa’s heated discussion about penguins continued in the background.

“Ehm, well, I…”

Kuga straightened his back and made full eye contact with Kisumi. “Tooru and I planned to watch the stars together this evening.”

Nayuki closed his eyes and bowed his head. “We did. I am sorry. Perhaps I can meet your brother tomorrow?”

“We can all go to your house tomorrow,” Kuga said sharply. “Thank you for the offer.”

At this point, Kisumi had realized that he had a rival. “Ah…okay.”

“Sounds good.” Makoto quickly thought for a way to change the subject. “Now, what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?”

Hoshitani jumped up. “We did actually practise a song for you all. Would you like to hear it?”

“Yay!” Gou let out, probably hoping they would throw off their shirts for the performance.

As they all rearranged themselves to watch the performance, Makoto saw Kuga offer his hand to Nayuki to pull him up. For a moment, they only looked at each other, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on an E-rated sequel, because you did not think Kuga and Nayuki would just be stargazing that evening, did you? ;)


End file.
